Jacks nightmare
by Riddicksapprentice
Summary: RWARNING: DO NOT READ THIS STRAIGHT THROUGH! Jack's heading to a friends house when she's raped but by who? Rated R for graphic scenes. Plz R
1. Cold and Alone

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters.) Ok this fic gets a little graphic so if you have a weak stomach turn back now. Give me reviews if you do or do not want me to continue, either way I might. I just need reviews.

I walked along the road in the dark. Heading home from a long day of work, I dropped out of school because there was no reason to finish. No body cared enough to stay after that night. I walked a few blocks before stopping and listening to the sounds around me. I could hear a man breathing, and a chill went up my spine. I knew I was being followed watched. I started walking again; walking another few blocks I stopped again to listen to the sounds of the night.

"Paranoia." I murmured to myself. I took a few mores steps hearing water drip I stopped and turned around looking at nothing but the dark and empty streets. I started walking again, returning to my slow pace. My hands in my coat pocket, my legs covered in goose bumps from the cold air hitting them under my short skirt. I started walking faster when I heard something metal fall. "There's nobody there." I whispered to myself. My street came into sight and I narrowed my eyes on it.

"Come." I heard someone say soft and low, like the wind was calling me. I kept my eyes on my target. You'd think living on this planet for 10 years I would get used to the wind talking. Still feeling like I was being followed I stopped to remember if I take a left or right.

"Come to a street that crosses's and at one corner is a little house with a star on it. Take the street across from that house." I said remembering what the paper said. I look at all four of the houses for a little star. I saw it on the house to my right and turned left. I walked to the end of the street and looked around at the houses.

Was it the third house on the right or the fifth house on the left? I thought as I looked at the houses. Chrissy, couldn't you have drawn me a map? Or written it down for me? I thought again trying to remember which house Chrissy lived in.

I closed my eyes, and when I did a hand covered my mouth and another wrapped itself around my waist pulling me to a dark alley on my left. The man who carried me was large and muscular by the way he lifted me up like a toothpick.

He threw my small body at the ground; I rolling a few times I hit the brick wall at the end of the alley. The man growled and walked towards me; his boots hitting the pavement with every step he took. He grabbed my arms and pulled me on my back. When I looked at him I couldn't see much it was dark. He grabbed my wrists and held me down, taking his knees and pressing then against my forearms holding me down. Again the man growled.

I struggled to get free from his grasp, trying to flail my arms and lets. But every attempt failed. One of his hands combed through my long brown hair. Changing positions the man pushed up on his knees on my arms causing him to hold change his knees with his feet. He was holding down my arms with his boots and my body with his as it sat almost right on top of me. He laid his hands on my face and trailed then down my neck to my chest, then to my stomach, then to the bottom of my skirt; pulling it up and pulling down my underwear. As he sat on me I felt him harden and lengthen. I screamed thinking someone would hear me but no one came to my cries. His right hand held my knee and creeped up my leg until he got to my thigh, stopping and growling he stroked between my legs with one of his fingers. He positioned himself at my opening; he centered the head and started to push forward, a moan escaping his lips. I screamed louder and louder as he started to fill me, halfway in he thrusted into me to the hilt making me cry out even louder. Tears fell from my face to the already wet ground. He began his pace, speeding up, withdrawing out of me and then slamming back in making me cry out again...and again...and again. I could feel him pulsing inside me. I struggled more trying to escape his grasp but it was useless. He looked at me and went faster, he pistoned in and out of me making me cry harder. I could feel him pulsing inside of me as he experienced his liquid orgasm. After a few seconds he was gone and I was laying on the ground cold, scared and alone, crying into the darkness. I stood up pulling my underwear back up and wrapping my wet coat around my body and walking slowly out of the alley.

"Jack are you ok?" Came a sweat voice from the street. Chrissy ran towards me with a concerned look on her face. "Your all wet what happened?" She asked pulling off her heavy coat and wrapping it around me.

"I tried to find your house but I couldn't' remember which one it was and this guy came up and threw me at the ground and rapped me." I cried to her as she guided me to her house.

AN: So what did you think? Plz tell me. I hope you liked it. Plz R&R.


	2. Info

Ok this isn't one of those read straight through fics chp after chp or you'll get confused. So if you Think it was Riddick got to chp. 2B if you don't think it was him go to chp 2A.

Hope you like Plz R&R


	3. Shadow in the window 2A

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters.)

Jack and Chrissy walked into Chrissy's living room. Jack sat down and Chrissy went to get some dry clothes for Jack to change into. When Chrissy returned she sat down next to Jack on the couch.

"Jack, did you see the face of the man?" Chrissy asked handing Jack the clothes.

"No. I just heard his voice. He was wearing boots though." Jack tried not thinking about it but it she could still see his dark figure on top of her. Jack started crying and Chrissy took her in her arms.

"Shhh. It's ok. He's gone now, he can't hurt you again." Chrissy held Jack in a tight embrace. "Go change into these dry clothes and you can spend the night here if you'd like."

"Thanks but I really need to get home. I know I'm safe there. Quadruple locks and three chains." Jack changed into the dry clothes.

"Well at least let Buddy and I take you home." Chrissy said Buddy her lava dog running at his name.

"Ok."

Jack said good-bye and thank you to Buddy and Chrissy as they walked down the hall to the lobby of the apartments she lived in. She pulled out her key and slid it into the lock turning it making it click, she walked into her apartment and the window in her living room was open.

No, please no. She thought as she slowly walked to the window to close it. She set her hands on the window pushing down, closing it she locked it. She sat down on the couch in the middle of the room and let out a sigh of relief that she was home. She sat for a few minutes before getting up and walking into her bedroom. Grabbing a towel and walked into the bathroom in her room, closing the door behind her. She started the water checking the temp so it was just the way she liked it, when it was right she stepped in the stall letting the water fall down her face, chest, and stomach; then hitting the floor of the stall. She thought she heard the door open. Pulling back the curtain she looked around the small room not seeing anybody she returned to her shower. When done she turned off the water she stepped out wrapping the towel around her wet body. She opened the door to the bathroom, looking up she saw a dark figure in the windowsill of her window. She thought she knew who it was; she thought it was the man that had raped her just hours earlier.

"What do you want?" She asked trying not to show any fear.

"Riddick" Jack whispered into the air taking a step forward. The figure in the window gave a low growl.

"Jack." Riddick said in his deep and hollow voice. Riddick's head moved a little to the side showing his glowing eyes. When Riddick laid his eyes upon the beauty she had become hate fell over his features in the dark. Jack could see that something was strange about Riddick's visit; I mean it's been 10 years. Jack took a few steps toward him and he took a few back.

"Riddick?" She repeated with the urge to run over there and wrap her arms around him and hold him tight. She just couldn't grasp the fact he was back. She looked down remembering she was only in a towel. "Um… could I… would you go out please." She said pointing out her bedroom door to the living room. He took a quick glance where she was pointing. He stood up and walked into the other room his boots making no sound on the carpet. She watched as he strode into the next room, his muscles moving with each step, and his arms at his sides. Ten years ago she would have thought his panther like stride cool, but now she finds it hot.

Hmm. Wonder if he works out? she thought as she stared at his ass as he exited the room. She had to close her eyes to stop staring, when he was in the other room she closed the door leaning against it. She stood up walking over to the dresser by the window Riddick had been crouching in. Pulling open the top drawer and pulling out a black tank-top and a pair of jeans. Dropping the towel she slipped on the jeans and tank-top, heading for the door to the room she grabbed a hair band from the small table by the bedroom door, opening it and walking into the living room putting up her long brown hair in a pony-tail.

Riddick stood with his back to her at the window she had closed before jumping into the shower. She walked up behind him and set a hand on his shoulder making him turn his head just enough so she could see the left side of his face.

"Is there a reason you're here?" She asked taking a few steps to the left so she could see his face. "Mercs they're on your neck right?" She tried looking deep into his crystal orbs but he turned his head away looking back out the window. "Riddick please… I want to know why you came back." She let her hand fall to her side. She walked over and sat on the end of the couch trying to figure out why he was back. "Ya know after a while I thought I had you figured out, but then you go and surprise me by leaving… then you surprise me again by coming back." She held back the tears she had for him shutting her eyes tight and thinking of how much she missed this man people say is so horrible.

Jack stirred in her own mind pondering his next move, what he might say or do.

"I just need some reason why you came back and I know there is one or you wouldn't have dropped by." Riddick turned from the window to look at her sitting on the couch. It took him every fiber of his being to keep him from walking over to her and holding her in his arms. He knew what happened he was there He saw everything. He turned around to face her back. She stood up turning around to face him, when she looked into his eyes she saw it, saw the guilt that plagued him and the hate that filled his heart. Her heart sunk in her chest and the tears started flowing without her consent.

"Why did you leave?" she questioned in a small trembling voice. "When you left I wanted to grab you and never let go." She stated wiping away the tears. "You said you had a good reason fro leaving. I know where you went; you went to U. V. 6, self isolation from the universe. I didn't come after you cause I knew you'd just send me on my way." She finished; holding back the urge to beat the crap out of him and hug and kiss him while doing it. There was a long uncomfortable silence as she stared at him with painful eyes. "I needed you Riddick and you left to protect your own ass." Riddick placed his goggles back over his eyes so she couldn't see anymore of him. "Don't think that little scam of you being dead sounds legit cause it doesn't. 'Riddick dies in ship crash on Fisher 2.' It doesn't make sense." She said trying to sound mad more then hurt.

"Jack…" He said taking a step forward.

"It's Kyra now." She huffed crossing her arms. He slowly walked over to her setting his hands on her hips looking into her eyes. She tried pulling away but his hold was to strong. He got real close to her ear.

"I cam back for you." He whispered in her ear. A small smile formed on her face and she started to light up. Her crossed arms slide up his muscular ones and settled on his shoulders.

"Really?"

"Really." He pulled her closer to his body without any resistance from her. "He will die." He said to her as he let go of her hips walking out the front door.

AN: Ok so what did you think? Reviews appreciated much. Plz R&R


	4. The Guilt Trip 2B

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters.) Shame on you for thinking Riddick hurt Jack anyway here's chp. 2 for those of you who decided Riddick did it.

Chrissy and Jack Walked through the front door of Chrissy's house. Jack sat on the couch as Chrissy went to get her some dry clothes. Returning to the living room Chrissy handed the dry clothes to Jack.

"Honey you sure you're ok? You can stay here for the night."

"Ok." Jack replied quietly staring off into space. Chrissy left again to get blankets and a pillow for Jack. Jack stared endlessly into space taking in what had happened.

That growl, I've heard it before. The sound of his breath and the pleasure he got from hurting me. To her his presence was new but somehow familiar. She changed into the dry clothes given to her. She sat back down on the couch in the sweat pants and tank top from Chrissy. Chrissy returned with a down blanket and a pillow.

"You can crash on the couch." Stated Chrissy placing the pillow next to Jack, she laid down and Chrissy laid the blanket over her. "It's gonna be ok Jack I promise."

Jack woke up in a startle, dreaming about last night. Chrissy walked in from the kitchen with a hot cup of coffee handing it to Jack sitting next to her.

"How are you?" She asked giving her a smile and a small hug.

"I'll be ok." Jack replied taking a sip from the cup. "I just need to go home take a shower and get ready for work."

"You should just take it easy today. You had a rough night." Chrissy stated pointing out the bruises all over Jack's chest and arms. Jack finished the coffee and gathered up her belongings.

"Thanks for the clothes and letting me crash here." Jack said giving Chrissy a small smile.

"It's ok. That's what friends are for right?" The two girls hugged. "Oh here I have something for you." Chrissy handed Jack a black piece of plastic that fit in her hand. She opened up the blade revealing a 4' inch knife.

"It's a Gerber 600." Jack said looking at it. "Thank you." She thanked Chrissy hugging her again and walking out the door with it in her pile of clothes in her arms.

Jack walked up to her apartment door she pulled out her key sliding it into the lock and turning it as the door creaked open. She walked in dropping her pile of stuff on the couch heading for her bedroom when she saw a man in the window of her apartment watching her. She slowly backed up to the couch taking her new knife in hand and walking over to the window. Looking at the man she quickly placed the knife at his throat; his eyes shot open and two silver orbs stared at her, seeing through her soul.

"Riddick." She gasped dropping the knife to the floor. She backed away slowly keeping her eyes on him. He stood up looking at her, she froze as he took a few steps towards her; standing right in front of her he took in her scent. Jack had to hold back the urge to wrap her arms round his neck. It took every fiber of her being to hold back the urge to touch him, to let her fingers roam over his masculine body. He looked once again into her eyes. A shiver ran down her back as his silver orbs stared into her soul searching for something.

"What?" She questioned staring back. "What are you looking for?" He took a few steps back turning his back at her and leaping out the open living room window. She rushed to it to stop him, sticking her torso out the window looking around not seeing him. She closed the window locking it. She stared out the locked window for hours hoping that he would knock for her to open up. She looked over at a clock hanging over the door to her bedroom. It was almost 2:00pm she was already 2 hours late for work.

"No point in going to work now; might as well call in sick." Sitting on the couch she picked up the phone dialing her boss's number. It rang a few times and the machine answered. "Hi, Randy its Jack I'm not feeling well I can't come in today thanks bye." She hung up replacing the phone and headed into her bedroom. She pulled off the tank and sweat pants grabbing a towel from the pile on her dresser and walked into her bathroom. Playing with the water handel making it the right temperature stepping in she let the water climb down her body. She pumped soap into her palm rubbing them together making a thick lather and washing her body. Scenes flashed in the back of her mind of last night and that horrible man. Tears started to stream down her cheeks mixing with the warm water hitting her body. She pushed down on the water handel making the water stop. She pulled open the stall door staggering out of the bathroom wrapping the towel around her body and collapsing on the bed curling into a ball and crying her self to sleep.

Jack opened her eyes to Riddick as he stood looking out her bedroom window. She didn't move just watched him; his hands behind his back, the left in the right. She lay absolutely still so he wouldn't know she was awake. She knew he'd find a way in.

Don't know why I even bothered to lock It. She thought rolling her eyes. She looked around trying not to move her head or make any movement to tell him she was awake, but it was too late he was turning around. Her eyes darted around looking for something to cover up her and the small towel wrapped around her but there was nothing; but for some reason she didn't care, didn't care that he could possibly see something. She felt nothing when he laid eyes on her, just the feeling of security.

"I knew you would find a way in; don't know why I even bothered locking the window." She said sitting up hanging her legs over the side of the bed to face him. Holding up the towel she stood up and inched between him and the bed to get to her dresser. She pulled open a drawer looking through it and pulling out a black tank and a pair of jeans. Walking back into the bathroom closing the door behind her, his eyes following her behind his dark goggles. She stood looking at herself in the mirror she felt like taking another shower to get that man off of her. She let the towel fall to the floor, sliding her legs one at a time into the jeans, and pulling the tank over her head, she didn't want to fool with her hair so she just put it in a pony tail. She opened the bathroom door and walked into her room looking around expecting to see Riddick standing where he was but he was gone…again. She made a left turn and walked into the living room seeing him standing there with his arms at his side looking at the ground. She stopped folding her arms across her chest.

"Are you gonna leave again or are you going to say something? Ten years Riddick." She walked over to the couch gently sitting down. He walked around the couch sitting on the other side of it. She looked over at him then scooted closer to him then looked straight ahead again. The silent tension grew between the two and she scooted closer every few seconds until she was so close she was almost in his lap. Riddick removed his goggles looking at her. She could see the love he had for her and the lust in his eyes. She could see the hunger for her. Those soul piercing eyes could see right through her ten years ago and they were again. She loved him and she could see the love he had for her.

Riddick love? Not something I'd thought to ever see him do or feel. she thought to herself still acting mad at him. She turned her body so she was looking at him staring into those silver orbs that could see all. Se unfolded her arms setting her right hand on his cheek.

Riddick's eyes slid closed as he leant against her hand, then pulling away he stand up with his back to her. She stood up standing behind him placing her hands on his shoulders and her chin next to his neck.

"Something wrong?" she asked in a seductive voice making him growl a low and almost an audible growl. Trailing her hands down his back and around his waist to his stomach stopping then biting her bottom lip she slowly slid them into his pants. Her fingers barley past the hem when his hands grabbed her wrists pulling her hands away. He turned to face her hunger in his eyes. "Riddick?" his eyes closed as his head turned to the left. Riddick looked at her then climbed out the window he had used to get in and was gone.

AN: Ok yeah I know not much happened, but there are more chp. to come so be patient. Hope you liked. Plz R&R


	5. Punishment 3A

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters.)

Riddick crouched on the ledge of a building watching a man walk down the street. He wore a pair of steel toed boots that made a distinct sound every time he took a step. Riddick watched him following a girl. He rushed up behind her putting one hand over her mouth and swinging the other around her waist pulling her into the nearest alley with no way out. The man rushed the girl sitting on her chest holding her arms down with his boots.

Riddick jumped from the ledge walking towards the man pulling his shiv from his belt. Coming up behind the man, setting his shiv to his throat, making him stand up.

"Run." Riddick said looking at the girl. Scaring her even more she ran past the two men and out of the alley. Taking another step towards the man putting his lips an inch away from his ear. "You hurt her." He said with anger in his voice. Riddick took the shiv away from his throat and disappeared in the dark alley. "You will pay." Riddick said moving around the man, watching him squirm in the dark. The man looked around trying to find him.

"I didn't hurt anybody." The man shaking in his boots replied. Riddick once more came up behind the rapist pulling the shiv across his throat quick and easy; he fell to the wet ground, his blood flowing out of his body. Riddick crouched down watching the life drain from his body.

"You'll never hurt her again." He whispered in the dying mans ear. He took his last breath and Riddick watched. Riddick stood up walking away from the dead man heading back to Kyra's apartment.

Riddick walked into the front door of the apartment seeing Kyra sitting on the couch. She stood up looking at him.

"Where did you go?" She asked walking up to him and setting her hands on his hard chest. Looking up into his goggles she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I killed him." He said plainly looking her in the eye.

"Who Riddick… who did you kill?" Kyra asked, looking so innocent and perfect.

"I killed the man that hurt you." He replied setting his hands on her waist.

"How did you know?" She asked backing away slowly her hands at her sides.

"I was there." Kyra sat back down on the couch pulling her knees to her chest setting her head on them.

"You watched me screaming and crying and you didn't stop him?" She cried into her knees at him. Riddick took a seat next to her putting an arm around her, but she pulled away. "Why didn't you stop him?" She asked in a low scared voice.

"Wasn't my fight." He replied blankly.

"WASN'T YOUR FIGHT!" screamed at him. "Just because it wasn't your fight you let that man hurt me? Then you find out that it was me and you kill the guy. You really are an animal." She stood up walking into her bedroom and slamming the door behind her. She lay in her bed crying curled up in a little ball screaming at Riddick knowing he wouldn't hear her or listen to her.

I didn't think Riddick would let something like that go on. Not after T2, not after showing a little bit of humanity. I guess you can't teach an old pilot new techniques. You can take the man out of the slam but you can't take the slam out of the man.

The door quietly slide open as Riddick walked in laying behind Jack wrapping his arms around her. She took a hold of his arms pulling them tighter around her. He set his chin on her shoulder his lips next to her ear.

"I love you Jack."

Finished

AN: Great place to stop huh? Hope you liked it. Tell me if I should go on tell me if I shouldn't. Plz R&R.


	6. The truth and Faith 3B

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters.)

Jack stood there, tears pooling in her eyes. She didn't understand why he wouldn't take what he wanted, and she knew he wanted her she could see it in his eyes, she could feel it in her bones.

Why did you come back Riddick? If your only gonna look don't come back. she thought to herself. She couldn't understand why he was acting like this. Why he could embrace her touch and then pull away. Riddick why do you pull away? She questioned in her mind over and over again. She sat back down on the couch putting up her feet and laying her head on one end staring at the ceiling. She felt something for Riddick, she didn't exactly know what. Setting her hands over her heart she felt it pounding against her chest beat after beat each more painful then the last. Tears stream down her cheeks pooling in her ears.

Is there something wrong with me? Is there something I did to make him act like this? She asked herself thinking there was something wrong with her, thinking she had some flaw that was stopping him. She closed her eyes letting the dream world take her away from reality.

In her dream

Jack stood in front of Riddick wearing a white gown as she stood in the sand barefooted. Riddick stood wearing a long-sleeve shirt and sleek black pants. A sun set behind them as the two stood on a beach there lips locked as his arms slid around her waist and her arms slid around his neck. The two walked across the beach hand-in-hand as the sun set and a large smile grew on Jacks face.

Jack smiled in her sleep as Riddick stood watching her. Her eyes slowly slid open seeing him standing over her, startling her. She calmly stood up walking to him taking his large hands in her small ones looking into his silver eyes.

"Riddick, I see it in your eyes." Letting his hands fall to his sides she cupped his cheeks in her hands pulling him to her, pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes closed as he pulled away backing up a few steps. Taking a few steps towards him setting a hand on his cheek

"What's wrong?" Sliding her hand down his face, neck, and stopping at his chest, his eyes met hers. Placing her hands on his hips she pulled herself closer to him, so her body was against his; their eyes still locked. Pressing her lips to his Jack wrapped her arms around his waist sliding them to where his shirt tucked into his pants. She parted his lips with her tongue exploring his mouth and dancing with his tongue. Her hands took fists of his shirt pulling it out and pulling it up his back. Riddick pulled away looking at her.

"What?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"No." He said with a stern tone, looking at the floor shaking his head. He started walking for the window he had entered. Jack grabbed his shirt holding it tight, he turned facing her, she placed her other hand on his cheek.

"You can tell me." She said giving him a small reassuring smile. Riddick's hands settled on Jack's hips as their lips met in a soul searing kiss. Jack ran her hand up Riddick's back to the back of his bald head kissing him hungrily. Riddick pulled away once again, looking at her with those empty orbs.

"There's something, I know it." She looked at him. She set her hands on his chest placing her ear over his heart. "I hear your heart." She said looking up at him. Closing her eyes she slid her hands down his chest, stomach, sliding them to his pants un-doing his belt and the button. Riddick got lost in the moment as her hands slide slowly into his pants. Coming to his senses he grabbed her wrists pulling her hands out of his pants pushing her away, she looked at him in confusion; he shook his head. Dropping her right hand he pulled her into her room walked out the door slamming it behind him.

Jack sat at the end of her bed staring at the door.

I know he enjoyed it, cause when he pulled me in here I could see a… she giggled a bit. A bulge in his pants. She stood up walking to the door grabbing the knob and turning it, the door didn't move. She pulled with all her might but the door wouldn't budge.

"Riddick." She called his name, there was no answer. "Riddick you better open this door or… or…." She let out a growl of frustration. She sat back down on the bed huffing and puffing in anger.

10 minutes later

Riddick walked through the door with a bag in his hand, shoving it over her head he picked her up throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her out of his 'favorite' window. He carried her for about five minutes until setting her down on the wet ground. She stood with bare feet on the cold wet ground of a dark alley. Pulling off the bag and looking around Jack recognized the houses and the street. She looked at Riddick.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked with a stern voice, a hint of fear in her voice. Looking at him with a sad face she started to slowly back away, as her head started to slowly shake. "No… no." she said as a tear fell down her cheek. "It was you." She whispered as more tears fell down her cheeks. Riddick let his eyes drop to the ground as Jack turned around running out of the alley heading home.

Jack climbed back into the window closing it then locking it. Thinking to herself she barricaded it with anything she could find, and then she made sure the rest of her windows and the front door were barricaded so he couldn't get back in. With her bedroom window barricaded she curled in a corner of her room with her head on her knees, finding a shadowed corner in her mind and curling up there as well, hiding from the world physically and mentally.

The only man I ever cared for hurt me. she thought as the tears fell un-willingly. how could he do it? I don't understand.

two days went by, then three, then four, after four days she decided to get up from that little corner in her room; but she never thought she would ever crawl out of the shadowed corner of her mind. She walked out her open bedroom door walking to the window in that room looking out it. It was Tuesday now and Jack fought with herself.

Should I go find him? Should I stay here never to see anything beyond these windows again? She starred out the window debating this. Without a second thought she pulled away the mountain of objects blocking the window, pulling it open and climbing out of it. She headed towards the alley she had left Riddick standing in.

When she arrived at the alley, she slowly, cautiously and with much suspicion walked into it her eyes darting side-to-side up and down; her bare feet slapping the water on the ground.

"I've been waiting for you." Came a voice from the darkness in front of her.

"Riddick." She whispered as she looked hard for him in the darkness. Riddick stepped out of the darkness looking at her. Blood covered his body as cuts and bruises painted his body as well. "What happened?" she asked in a small whisper as tears pooled in her eyes. He just looked away. Walking up to him setting a hand on his bloody cheek making him look at her.

"You can tell me." She whispered. She looked into those sad silver orbs looking for an answer, any answer. Wrapping her arms around his neck raising herself up she placed her lips next to his ear as she whispered. "I forgive you." Then pressing her pink lips to his crimson ones his muscles relaxed from the tense state they had been in for years. Pulling away Jack looked at Riddick with a kind of love that only she could give him. "Let's go home." She whispered taking his right hand leading him home.

AN: I hope you liked it. I know she forgave him kind of quick but she loves him and love cane move mountains and climb all obstacles. Feed back appreciated thank you. Plz R&R


End file.
